


Single Player Game

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: biker boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Craig is all alone, and has one shot to save his friends from certain doom. He's more of a multiplayer person though...
Kudos: 2
Collections: Discord Drabbles





	Single Player Game

J.P.

Kelsey.

They had fallen to the Biker Boys from Math. It was up to him to now. But he didn’t know if he could all by himself.

The Bikers circled in, one of them swung at him and with nothing more than instinct Craig grabbed the first thing from his bag and thrust it upwards.

The rest of the crew halted their assault as they saw their leader come to a full stop. Looking down he saw the knife buried in his chest. As he fell to the ground the spring popped and the retractable blade popped back out.


End file.
